


Enough! I’ve Heard Enough.

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: Alistair wants Chelsea to leave Lola.





	Enough! I’ve Heard Enough.

Alistair pulled Chelsea to the side. They had, miraculously, ran into him for the second time, and Chelsea had thought it was a stroke of good fortune. Right now, Lola was in the RV, but she should be coming out soon, and they could get started. It seemed Alistair had other plans. He gestured to the black suv - the same one he had lent to the women before. 

“What?” Chelsea asked, clearly not picking up what he was trying to say. 

Alistair glanced back to the RV for a moment. “We could just leave. I could take you away, and you could be free of this whole mess.”

Chelsea paused, giving him a leveled look. “That’s what we’re doing.”

Alistair swallowed. “I mean, without her. Come on, Chelsea, she’s dangerous. She held me at gunpoint. God knows what she’s done to you.”

“Lola hasn’t done anything to me.” Chelsea took a step back. “She’s actually the best friend I’ve ever had.” She took another step back. “I’m not leaving her alone.” 

Alistair looked around the empty area. They were on the edge of the bush and the outback with a clear view for miles. Normally it would be something to revel in, but right now, it wasn’t. “Please, Chelsea. Come with me. We can have a life together, like we were planning before.”

“Alistair.” Chelsea crossed her arms. “I know what I said then but I wasn’t going to be able to leave her. I couldn’t have.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Why? Why would you...Has she brainwashed you? I’ve read about cults. I can help, Chelsea.”

“Enough!” Chelsea yelled. She stepped back again. The door to the RV was now against her back. “I’ve heard enough, Alistair. Why are you so ready to demonize Lola?”

He licked his lips, shoulders falling. “She isn’t a good person,” he said. “I don’t trust her.”

“I do. I trust her more than anyone.” She didn’t miss the hurt look on his face. “She’s done for me in the short time I’ve know her than anyone has since mom died. It was just me, and dad, and that was it. Everyone vanished. You vanished, Alistair. Where were you? You didn’t try to contact me, or make sure I was okay. I had a phone number. I’ve had emails, and facebook. You did nothing, and I was alone. Until Lola.” 

Alistair started to walk toward her, but she shook her head. “No, stop. It’s best if you go. Now.” 

There was a lot Alistair wanted to say, Chelsea could see it on his face. But after a moment he nodded. “Okay. If that’s what you want. Just. Be careful, Chelsea. Please.”

“We always are.” She reached behind her and jerked opened the door to the RV. “I thought a lot better of you, Alistair. I really did.” She turned and got into the RV, calling for Lola. When the older woman got to the front, Chelsea shook her head. “Let’s just go. Alistair isn’t coming.” 

“What about Alistair?” Lola asked, glancing out the window. “He’s going to show us how to get there?”

Chelsea looked out the window where he was still standing. “I don’t think that place is safe. Let’s just drive, okay?”

Lola was quiet for half a beat but then she nodded. “Okay. Where to, then?” She got into the drivers seat and started the RV. If we go North, we could could see Uluru?”

Chelsea gave Lola a tight smile and nodded. “That sounds good.” 

They both watched the dust kick up in the rear view, obscuring a still standing Alistair.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay true to Alistair, though I’m sure there is a bit of character assassination in this. I’m not really sorry.


End file.
